AkaRed
is the embodiment of all prior Red Warriors of the long running Super Sentai series. Design His costume pays homage to Himitsu Sentai Gorenger, the original Sentai, with a high collar surrounding his neck, much like the capes on the battle suits in the original series. He also pays homage to Akarenger, the original Red Warrior, with a large V across his chest. In his appearances AkaRed is seen to sport an anniversary logo on the left-hand side of his suit which changes according to the anniversary. He initially has the Boukenger 30th Anniversary logo on the left-hand side of his suit, as well as a belt with three X's as the buckle, XXX being the Roman numeral for 30. His belt buckle and anniversary pin are reminiscent of the costumes from Dai Sentai Goggle V. In Gokaiger, the 30th Anniversary logo on his left chest has changed to show the number 35 above the V of the logo and the Roman numeral XXX on his buckle has been given a golden V across the center most X, symbolizing the 35th Anniversary of the Super Sentai. In Zyuohger, the logo on his chest now shows the number 40 above the yellow V, and the Roman numeral on his buckle is now a stylized "XL", the Roman numeral for 40. Biography GoGo Sentai Boukenger Vs Super Sentai AkaRed, the representation of the Red Warrior of the 30 Super Sentai, first appeared in the movie, watching over Time Demon God Chronos and High Priest Gajah as they plot to defeat the Boukengers. He then made his first contact with the Boukenger team by giving Bouken Silver the Super Sentai Address Book after the rest of the team is abducted by Chronos into another dimension. This book contains information on the whereabouts of every Super Sentai member there is. He then leads Bouken Silver and the past Super Sentai warriors to the rescue of the trapped Boukengers and MagiShine. The Super Sentai warriors break the Boukengers and MagiShine free while AkaRed fights the villains with his ability to fight as any of the past Red Warriors. Afterwards, after Ultimate DaiBouken and SirenBuilder are defeated by an enlarged Chronos, AkaRed acted as a vessel to power up DaiVoyager into its Burning Legend form with the powers of the five recruited Sentai members and Eiji. This allowed Burning Legend DaiVoyager to defeat Chronos. After the credits, AkaRed was shown reading off the Super Sentai Address Book while overlooking the Earth from outer space. He leaves the world to the current group of Super Sentai, the Boukengers, to them and goes into a deep sleep until he is needed again. Gokaiger AkaRed returned in the aftermath of the Great Legend War in which the 34 teams of Sentai Heroes all sacrificed their powers to defeat the Space Empire Zangyack's invasion of Earth. He became a pirate and formed the Red Pirate Gang, with his teammates, Marvelous and Basco ta Jolokia, along with his robotic parrot, Navi. They searched the universe in the Gokai Galleon to find the Ranger Keys, keys that contained the powers of the 34 Sentai teams, which were dispersed all over the universe. The trio knew that with them, they could find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. AkaRed encountered Marvelous when he discovered the Akarenger Key after fighting Gormin. Marvelous refused to give it to him and fought AkaRed, who swiftly defeated Marvelous. Marvelous revealed to AkaRed that he wished to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. AkaRed showed Marvelous his ship, the GokaiGalleon, telling him that he would never find the treasure if he gave up. They went on to find many Ranger Keys, such as the Bouken Red Key. They later met Basco ta Jolokia who joined them. Although Marvelous was unaware, AkaRed knew of Basco's true monster form, and was afraid of him. Since Basco didn't appear in the flashback in episode 21, it is presumed that he joined after Marvelous. They eventually managed to find all the Ranger Keys, but Basco betrayed AkaRed and Marvelous, he conspired with Zangyack which attacked the ship, wanting the treasure all for himself. AkaRed saved Marvelous from the Zangyack forces and gave him the chest containing the Ranger Keys, telling him to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. AkaRed was last seen charging into dozens of Gormin Sailors. Marvelous, along with Navi, later founded the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and worked on unlocking the power of the Ranger Keys on Earth so they could get the Greatest Treasure. After an adventure where Marvelous and the Gokaiger assisted Satoru Akashi in stopping Ryuuwon once again, Akashi appears to speak to himself about AkaRed selecting the Gokaigers for this mission, noting that he knows more about the spirit's true intentions, having encountered him once himself. When Marvelous became unconscious after GokaiOh was crippled by the Great Warz, he encountered AkaRed in a vision. However, it turned out that AkaRed's motive was not acquiring the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. As Basco revealed to Marvelous before their final battle, which resulted in the death of the former, AkaRed used the treasure as bait to Marvelous and Basco so they would help him gather up the Ranger Keys. After all the Ranger Keys were collected, AkaRed would return to Earth and give them back to their owners in order to protect the planet. Basco said that he didn't betray them, AkaRed had betrayed them from the beginning. Marvelous, however, didn't care, explaining to Basco that he wasn't a Red Pirate anymore and he had everything that was needed to claim the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. He added that no one would be able to keep the Gokaigers from their dream, whether it be Basco, Zangyack, or AkaRed himself. After Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to their respective owners, AkaRed can be seen standing on the prow of the Gokai Galleon nodding at Marvelous before disappearing. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater .]] Hyde (Gosei Blue) appears disguised as AkaRed during the ''Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, foreshadowing his appearance in Gokaiger. Akibaranger In episode 1 of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger: Season Two, Nobuo Akagi (AkibaRed) comments that he feels like AkaRed as the Akibarangers fight alongside the Dekarangers, Boukengers, and Jetmen. A picture of AkaRed and the Akibarangers is seen in the ending sequence of several episodes of Season Two. AkaRed is seen on a magazine in episode 12 Season Two, where he appears with three red heroes (TyrannoRanger, RyuuRanger, and HurricaneRed) handing the Sunday 7:30AM time slot from Super Sentai to Hiroyo Hakase for her "older brother" Prism Ace. Super Animal War Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :AkaRed: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base AkaRed is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Ranger Forms |-|35 = ;Weapon Recreation AkaRed can also recreate any weapon a Red warrior has handled before, either which he or another warrior can wield. In the movie, he recreated the AbaRed's Tyranno Rod to use against Chronos. He also recreated DekaRed's D-Magnum and HurricaneRed's Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru for Bouken Red to use. ;Super Sentai Ball It is a dominantly white soccer ball with rings of the Super Sentai colors (Red = AkaRed, Yellow = MagiYellow, White = DekaBreak, Gold = MagiShine, Black = AbareBlack, Blue = HurricaneBlue) around it and the 30th Anniversary logo, with the silver V representing Bouken Silver. With this ball, the Super Sentai warriors were able to execute a similar finisher from past Super Sentai teams who used a ball for a team attack, ending with Bouken Silver hitting a flying kick to propel a burning Super Sentai Ball to the target. This also pays homage to the original Super Sentai group attack, the "Gorenger Storm". ;Super Sentai Soul As stated earlier, AkaRed can act as a vessel to power up DaiVoyager by receiving the Spirits of Friendship, Passion, Justice, Courage, Love and Hope respectively from Nanami Nono/Hurricane Blue, Asuka/AbareBlack, Tekkan Aira/DekaBreak, Tsubasa Ozu/MagiYellow, Hikaru/MagiShine and Eiji Takaoka/Bouken Silver, each representing a part of the Super Sentai Spirit. With these Spirits, DaiVoyager is upgraded into Burning Legend Form. ;Super Sentai Address Book The is a book possessed by AkaRed that lists information on every Super Sentai member. He gives it to Eiji so he can recruit past heroes to help. The book features pictures of all Sentai Core Rangers, and the 6th Rangers. ;Gokai Sabre - Soul Advent= Being the representation of every Red Warrior there is in Super Sentai for the past 30 years, AkaRed has demonstrated the ability to transform to any Red Warrior of his choosing even without an external transformation device. He simply states the transformation call 'Soul Korin, (Red Warrior Name).', a henshin sequence is shown, similar to the original transformation but with AkaRed inserted in. In the movie, he only transforms into two Red warriors: MagiRed of Mahou Sentai Magiranger and GaoRed of Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, using their respective attacks against the villains. In the role call, he briefly changes into GaoRed, HurricaneRed, AbaRed, DekaRed and MagiRed. He seems to be able to recreate the Red Warriors attacks such as the Red Fire of MagiRed and the Blazing Fire of GaoRed. He also recreated Hurricanger's group attack Kage no Mai. By the time he encountered Captain Marvelous, it's assumed he currently embodies the forms and powers of post-Boukenger Red Warriors as well before giving him the Ranger Keys because of the 35 (later 40) on his chest. ;Red Spirits - Spade Ace= - Battle Japan= - DenziRed= - VulEagle= - GoggleRed= - DynaRed= - Red1= - ChangeDragon= - Red Flash= - Red Mask= - Red Falcon= - Red Turbo= - FiveRed= - Red Hawk= - TyrannoRanger= - RyuuRanger= - NinjaRed= - OhRed= - Red Racer= - MegaRed= - GingaRed= - Go Red= - TimeRed= - GaoRed= ;Arsenal * Lion Fang - HurricaneRed= - AbaRed= - DekaRed= - MagiRed= ;Arsenal * MagiStick - Sword ;Special Attacks * Red Fire - Bouken Red= - GekiRed= - Go-On Red= - Shinken Red= - Gosei Red= }} }} Ranger Keys The is a toy-exclusive Ranger Key which is part of the "Legends" series of toys along with Ranger Keys of the first three Go-Busters, released with the Legend Mobilate toy. It only exists as a toy and it is unknown if it will appear in Super Sentai. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Red, into AkaRed. Behind the scenes Portrayal AkaRed is voiced by , while his suit actor is . After his original appearance in Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, both actors reprise the role in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. AkaRed's team After the initial appearance of AkaRed, the embodiment of the Red Warrior Spirit, some have pondered the possibility of other warriors like him, a whole team composed of AkaRed and his counterparts for other Sentai colors. Following the color scheme of the original Gorenger which became the most common Sentai color scheme, AkaRed would be joined by AoBlue, KiYellow, MomoPink, MidoGreen, and (possibly) RokuSix. These heroes would most likely follow the same counterparts as the Gokaigers. But for now, these other heroes are merely an idea, and have yet to be introduced in an official crossover. Notes *In episode 39 of Engine Sentai Go-Onger, AkaRed's helmet appears as one of the nine faces of Yatai Banki, though its appearance is merely trivial. *AkaRed is absent in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen along with the fifteen sixth rangers, ten extra rangers/extra heroes and other additional rangers. *AkaRed will appear again during the 40th season of Super Sentai, Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger, albeit in a miniseries. His suit is yet again updated for the 40th anniversary. Sentai Notes *Due to the selection of Reds he has, it could mean that he is the embodiment of all past primary Reds, who have been around since the beginning of their respective seasons. He does not have the spirits of TimeFire, KabutoRaiger, Wolzard Fire, or Princess Shinken Red, who are also red. *AkaRed is the only ranger in the Super Sentai 199 that does not have his own Ranger Key in the series. However, a toy version of the Ranger Key does exist as part of the Gokaiger toyline. *AkaRed's ability to transform into past heroes precedes Kamen Rider Decade where the titular hero could transform into past Kamen Riders. The idea of a series where the hero(es) regularly change into past heroes would later be used in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger of course, where the Gokaigers can change into any of the 34 Super Sentai. **AkaRed's Soul Advent ability is similar to whenever the Gokaigers activate a Gokai Change in a tribute episode, going through the entire transformation sequence into the Red he is becoming (as seen both when becoming MagiRed and GaoRed). ***Ironically, he never changes into a past warrior in any of his appearances in Gokaiger, despite the fact that the main heroes have that ability as well. *He is the only Sentai Ranger to not belong to any actual Sentai series. ** As such, he is also one of three Sentai Rangers created after Dairanger that doesn't have a Power Rangers counterpart (The other two being the also movie exclusive DekaGold, and One-off Ranger Gosei Green). *AkaRed is the first of five Sentai Rangers to have two rangers keys based off of him followed by Stag Buster, AkibaYellow, Akiba Blue, and Kyoryu Red. *AkaRed is one of two and the second Sentai Red who was not temporarily resurrected after his death. The first one is Naoto Takizawa. Appearances * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 2: The Worth of This Planet'' **''Ep. 8: Little Spy Tactics'' **''Ep. 15: A Privateer Appears'' **''Ep. 16: Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle'' **''Ep. 21: The Adventurer Heart'' **''Ep. 37: The Strongest Fighting Machine'' **''Ep. 38: The Power to Seize Dreams'' **''Ep. 47: The Limits of Betrayal'' **''Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates'' * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Super Animal War External links *AkaRed at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *AkaRed at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Red Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Ranger Legend Category:Veteran Sentai Category:Sentai-Exclusive Rangers Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Movie Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Mentor Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai Rangers not in Legend War